


Dies irae

by Airelinna



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Cannibalism, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelinna/pseuds/Airelinna
Summary: Другие могут думать, что Амон Котаро покинул подвал католического приюта. На самом деле он все еще там вместе с мертвыми детьми, чудовищем в темном углу и собственным криком, который никогда-никогда не должен прорваться наружу.





	Dies irae

**Author's Note:**

> «Dies irae» («День гнева») – часть католической заупокойной мессы, в которой описывается Страшный суд.

Когда Котаро слышит шум наверху, в часовне, то думает сначала, что это землетрясение. Там что-то рушится, падает, бьется, будто драконы сражаются друг с другом: машут и стучат по полу гигантскими чешуйчатыми хвостами, рассекая колонны и алтарь, а здесь, в подвале, на голову ему сыпется штукатурка. Котаро боится, что потолок вот-вот рухнет, он представляет это так ярко: вот трещина, похожая на неровную линию, начерченную детской рукой, становится шире, края ее расходятся, и вот уже огромная тяжелая плита отделяется и падает на него, вздымая тучи пыли и ломая ему позвоночник. И он лежит здесь один, потому что никого больше нет, никого не осталось, даже отец не вернется за ним, и медленно умирает. Разве он этого не заслуживает?  
  
Это Бог решил покарать его. Котаро знает, что, как бы он ни прятался, никогда не уйдет от Того, кто видит его насквозь и проницает до самого дна: каждое деяние и каждый помысел, каждое кровавое пятно на одежде, каждую заколоченную дверь в темных коридорах его памяти. Бог гневается на него, и ему нечем оправдаться.   
  
Однако страх быть погребенным заживо оказывается слишком силен, и Котаро уходит. Он бежит к лестнице, к выходу наверх, чтобы спастись, чтобы найти отца и спросить, что делать, потому что боится умирать, потому что так дико, так отчаянно хочет жить, что готов уже кричать, умоляя о помощи. Но грохот наверху стихает так же внезапно, как начался, а до Котаро начинают доноситься другие звуки: голоса, громкие и уверенные, топот ног наверху, лязг оружия. Кто-то там ходит, бегает, кто-то отдает приказы, а голоса отца Котаро совсем не слышит, и тут до него медленно начинает доходить, что же произошло.   
  
Нужно бежать, но ноги подламываются от страха, и Котаро оседает на пол, сползая по стенке.   
  
«Что мне делать? Что же мне делать?»  
  
Его сердце бьется с отчаянием пойманной птицы, лихорадочно и тщетно ищущей выход.  
  
«Может, они сюда не придут? Они не заметят подвал и не придут, а вечером я смогу убежать. Пожалуйста, пусть так и будет!»   
  
Он совсем недолго лелеет свою надежду, потому что вскоре слышит приближающиеся шаги. Двое спускаются вниз по лестнице, и все, что Котаро может – это убраться с их пути и спрятаться в одной из темных кладовок. Он садится там на пол, обнимает, стискивает себя руками и ждет. Может, они еще решат не смотреть во все кладовки? Может…   
Но он уже знает, что они проверят все. О, лучше бы на него упала плита!  
  
Котаро цепенеет в холодном ужасе, когда свет фонарика врывается в его убежище и порог переступают два человека в белых плащах. Ангелы возмездия явились за ним. Сквозь трубный глас, раздающийся в голове, Котаро слышит далекий-далекий и такой человеческий голос:  
  
– Отряд Урие нашел двенадцатилетнего мальчика в подвале приюта. Мы займемся им.   
  
***  
  
 _– Разве ты сам веришь, что хотел это прекратить? – Котаро хлебает противно-приторный суп, который раньше так любил, и не смеет смотреть в глаза отцу, сидящему за столом напротив. Донато Порпора говорит жестокие вещи, но в голосе у него улыбка, мягкая, понимающая. – Ты ведь промолчал. Ты испугался. А Господь ненавидит трусов, Котаро.  
  
Котаро знает. Бог ненавидит трусов. Бог никогда не простит его.   
  
– Но дело не только в Боге, – продолжает отец, – ты ведь совсем запутался во лжи. Ты же дружил с Наоки? – Котаро давится супом и долго кашляет, частички еды попадают на стол и на рубашку. Отец встает, чтобы похлопать его по спине.   
  
«Не надо, – думает Котаро. – Не говори больше, не говори».  
  
– Ты ничего не сказал, когда я объявил Наоки о том, что ему нашлись приемные родители. Почему?  
  
«Потому что я боюсь. Ты убьешь меня. Ты убьешь меня. Почему ты не убил меня? Я не знаю, как сказать это. Не знаю, кому. Здесь нет телефона, нет ничего – кому мне сказать? Полиция… полиция не поможет… кто здесь поможет? Кто? Кто?»  
  
Котаро молчит, опустив глаза, и стискивает ладонями сиденье под собой. Ему кажется, что пол вот-вот провалится под ним и черные гладкие щупальца, проросшие прямо из ада, утянут его в бездну.   
  
– Это самый главный вопрос, Котаро, на который ты должен ответить – почему. Почему ты допустил их смерть. Чего ты действительно хочешь. Я не виню тебя. И ты не должен себя винить – ты должен понять. Что бы ты выбрал: спасти кого-то или не знать? Маленьких братьев, которые все равно покинут тебя, или отца, что пребудет с тобой всегда? Сохранить семью или разрушить? Ты ведь уже совсем большой, – серьезно говорит отец, – ты должен понимать такие вещи. Ты должен помнить об ответственности. О выборе. Разве ты не сделал выбор?  
  
«Это не выбор! Я этого не выбирал!» – Котаро хочет кричать, но вспоминает серые, смеющиеся глаза Наоки, когда тот смотрел на него в последний раз («Не грусти так, уверен, тебя тоже скоро заберут. Я буду навещать тебя, Котаро!»), и как потом он видел те же глаза уже застывшими, остекленевшими и все не решался закрыть их, а отец заставил его смотреть, заставил его помогать («Держи, вот так. Отбивай хорошенько, я не люблю жесткое мясо»). Котаро ведь не отказался тогда, не убежал, и если это не выбор, то что тогда можно назвать выбором?  
  
Черные щупальца обвивают его, безболезненно вспарывают кожу и добираются до сердца, стискивают так туго, что кажется, сейчас лопнет. Котаро слышит, как его частые глухие удары обгоняют секундную стрелку, выбивая неровную дробь.  
  
– Ты ел их, Котаро. Своих друзей. И съешь еще. Сладкое, нежное мясо – ты ведь любишь все сладкое? Тебе же понравилось?  
  
Котаро зажимает рот, чтобы его не стошнило.   
  
– Ты знаешь, что за существа питаются людьми. Как их называют. Что с ними делают. Но если люди из CCG найдут нас, я буду защищать тебя. Я всегда буду защищать тебя.   
  
***  
Котаро не может играть с ними, не может смотреть им в глаза. Такие разные, такие живые глаза, которые скоро остекленеют. Они думают, он расстроен, потому что хочет в семью. Котаро не знает, чего он хочет. Отменить? Не знать? Забыть? Прекратить? Умереть?  
  
Котаро целые дни просиживает в углу за книгами. Он механически складывает слова в предложения и изо всех сил пытается понять, о чем читает. Но образы расплываются, тускнеют, покрываются темно-багровой коркой, под которой бурлит, клокочет и пузырится густая горячая жижа. Он все чаще видит на строгих монохромных страницах красные пятна – будто по бумаге разлили цветные чернила.   
  
Котаро чувствует, как ад тянется к нему всеми своими щупальцами, как обнимает и утаскивает вниз, где ему уже приготовлено место. Он видит, как бездна скалится улыбкой без лица, знакомой доброй, понимающей и чуть насмешливой улыбкой. Там, в непроглядной черной глуби, никогда не умолкает глухой и монотонный стук молотка для отбивания мяса.   
  
Лежа в кроватях после отбоя, ребята рассказывают друг другу страшные истории: про туалетную Ханако, женщину с разорванным ртом, половинчатую девушку, что передвигается на локтях и разрубает надвое несчастных, попавшихся ей на пути. Котаро начинает вслушиваться, когда Яно вспоминает о гулях: про них тоже есть множество историй, и кончаются все одинаково. Мальчики уже большие и в детские страшилки не верят, гули – другое дело. Это не сказки: про них пишут в газетах и говорят по телевизору. Время от времени в разных частях города находят растерзанные ими тела, а иногда – только кости. Котаро под одеялом стискивает кулаки до хруста, дрожит и потеет, и хочет кричать, кричать, чтобы они замолчали. Они не знают, что чудовище уже здесь, всегда было здесь, что оно занесло над ними нож: над каждым – по ножу, а в подвале лежит воронка для стока крови, молоток и рулоны пленки, чтобы не пачкать пол. И сколько ни отдраивай хлоркой, там все равно смердит кровью, всегда смердит кровью, тошнотворно и удушливо.  
  
Наконец они замолкают в тревожном возбуждении, и Тацио, должно быть, чтобы подбодрить и успокоить, рассказывает о людях, что сражаются с чудовищами на равных. Они, как древние самураи, дерутся огромными мечами, день и ночь выискивают тварей в их темных мрачных углах и убивают или отправляют в тюрьму с такими толстыми стенами, которые не пробьешь никаким оружием. Ходят слухи, что там, в глубине тюрьмы, есть огромный пресс, который сплющивает чудовищ и оставляет от них лишь мокрое место. Мальчики выдыхают облегченно: они думают, что самураи с мечами защитят их, что пресс уничтожит зло и не позволит ему возродиться. Они не знают, что никто не успеет.   
  
Котаро до утра слушает теплое сонное дыхание своих братьев и обреченно глядит в потолок, по которому ползают серыми змейками смутные тени. Он представляет пресс, как гигантское чудовище. Оно открывает зубастую пасть, из которой тянется гнилостный трупный запах, а на дне ненасытного чрева – полуразложившиеся останки недопереваренных тел. Он тоже здесь когда-нибудь ляжет. Его найдут и скормят этому зверю: ржавые зубы с лязгом сомкнутся над головой, и его раздавит, пережует, раскатает как тесто внутри темной смрадной утробы. Его изуродованное, неузнаваемое тело останется гнить, а душу заберут черные щупальца и утянут в ад, прямо в разверстую бездну, где стоны и скрежет зубовный._  
  
***  
  
Котаро ненавидит психологов. Следователи допрашивают его о том, что происходило в приюте, психологи – о том, что происходило и происходит в нем самом. «Что ты видел? Что чувствовал? Ты испугался? Ты растерялся и не знал, что делать? Был парализован ужасом? Хотел вернуть все назад? Что ты чувствуешь сейчас? Ты боишься? Подавлен горем? Котаро, если ты будешь молчать, я ведь так и не смогу помочь тебе…»  
  
Она и так не сможет. Котаро думал, что его убьют следователи, но отец лгал, как и во многом другом. Он просто человек. Человек, которого вырастил гуль. Человек, которого кормили другими людьми, а еще фасолью, рисом и пончиками. Он не гуль. Он хуже, но его не убьют.  
  
Никто не осуждает его, не дразнит людоедом, не кричит, не угрожает смертью или тюрьмой. Никто не знает правды. Все чаще Котаро кажется, что он сам не знает ее. Ему сказали, что отца, нет, не отца – Донато Порпору, гуля по прозвищу «Священник», – посадили в Кокурию. Ту самую огромную тюрьму с толстыми стенами, о которой говорил Тацио. Ему сказали, что путь из этой тюрьмы только один – вниз, в вечно голодное жерло пресса, что день и ночь со скрежещущим чавканьем дробит гульи кости и пережевывает мясо. Котаро не знает, что думает об этом.   
  
Ему кажется, что все время, каждое мгновение с тех пор, как узнал правду, он душит в себе крик. Страшный, надрывный, нечеловеческий крик, который убьет его, если вырвется наружу, который оставит на его месте воронку глубиной до преисподней и заставит содрогнуться само небо. Он задавил этот крик внутри, запер его вместе с самим собой в темном подвале приюта, заколотил выход, а сам приют сровнял с землей. Никто больше не пострадает, ведь Котаро не позволит крику прорваться.   
  
Он ненавидит психологов, потому что они никому не помогут. Они стоят на пепелище у заколоченного изнутри люка и зовут ласковыми голосами: они не знают, что зовут чудовище, напитанное предсмертным хрипом мертвых детей, их и своей болью, ложью, что отравила каждый нерв, и виной, невообразимой виной, тяжелой, как гора на плечах маленького мальчика. Они не знают, что тревожат чудовище своими голосами, что ворочают нож в гниющей ране и чудовище хочет кричать, кричать, кричать, пока не уничтожит себя и весь этот мир, позволивший, допустивший такую боль.   
  
Котаро думает, может, если отец (не отец, не отец, не отец) умрет, станет легче. Он ждет, что ему скажут о казни, но все молчат, а спросить он не решается. Это ведь жестоко, так жестоко – желать кому-то смерти.   
  
Котаро кажется, что сам он живет по инерции. Это просто ошибка, так не должно быть – чтобы все они были мертвы, а он – нет. Почему он еще жив? Почему? Мальчики, у которых нет и не будет могил, они похоронены там же, где и он – на пепелище, где была церковь и приют, в навсегда заколоченном подвале. Они похоронены в нем: внутри него стоят кресты и надгробия, внутри него пустые могилы, внутри него их голоса и смех, несбывшиеся надежды и непрожитые жизни. Он не спит ночами, перечисляя их имена, он молится за их души, а за свою молиться не смеет – нельзя, нельзя, ад прочно держит его сердце в тисках и просто ждет, спокойно и мягко улыбаясь из тьмы. Если бы Господь хотел спасти его, то ничего этого не допустил бы.   
  
В приюте, куда поместили Котаро, много детей – мальчиков, девочек, но он их почти не знает, хотя времени, чтобы подружиться – достаточно. Большинство из них осиротели из-за гулей. Он не может дружить, потому что каждый ребенок, каждый человек носит внутри свой задушенный крик и свое кладбище, и если соединить их – боль разорвет его на части. Он отстранен, он не может позволить себе прикоснуться к другому: каждое прикосновение ранит. Ему кажется, что его маленькое кладбище не вынесет больше ни одной могилы.   
  
Дети тоже сторонятся его. Они слышали, всё слышали, хоть никто ничего и не рассказывал открыто. Это ведь подозрительно – что гуль мог кого-то вырастить? Что мог съесть других, а одного оставить? Почему – почувствовал родство? Гули для этих сирот – не герои жутких страшилок, а реальность: острый росчерк кагуне, отделивший прошлую жизнь от нынешней, едва затянувшийся шрам через всю душу, вечно болящий рубец. Все это иначе, чем у него. Его гуль оставил не шрам: он вывернул Котаро наизнанку, отравил все связи, кроме одной – как высохшие ветви, которые остается только отрезать; оставил гниющую рану на месте прошлого: вместо всех светлых воспоминаний, всех надежд, всей любви, какая у него была. Оте… Донато Порпора не просто перечеркнул его путь непроходимой рекой: он оставил по обе стороны выжженную пустыню, и все, что Котаро хочется, все, о чем он думает, сидя на берегу и вглядываясь в мутную воду, это перестать существовать. Полное забвение. Его мир так сильно искажен, что не может быть спасен – только уничтожен и пересотворен.   
  
Дети косятся на него, когда он молится – до и после еды или перед сном, – Котаро не демонстративен, но на него все равно смотрят. Во взглядах – недоверие. Подозрение. Котаро и сам не до конца понимает, зачем это все. Должно быть, по инерции, как и его жизнь сейчас. Он привык верить, но если все было ложью, то может ли быть, что оно не было ложью до конца? В конечном счете, Донато Порпора забрал у него даже Бога. Просто Котаро пока не может все отдать. Бог ему нужен, Бог помогает ему держаться, помогает запереть крик. Бог ему нужен, даже если никогда не простит его. Даже если его нет.   
  
Примерно через месяц после своего спасения Котаро начинает ходить на занятия в Академию. Он не видит в этом смысла, но его жизнь, как обычно, ему не принадлежит, а все эти взрослые – психологи, воспитатели, учителя – ждут от него именно этого. Что он станет нормальным, что будет учиться. Котаро не может стать нормальнее, но добросовестно справляется с остальным: вся эта шелуха помогает ему отвлечься на какое-то время. Недолго.   
  
В конце марта от него отказывается психолог. Котаро назначают нового, но он впервые прогуливает сеанс и идет в парк – смотреть на цветущие деревья. Совсем недавно он перестал ежечасно проверять, хорошо ли заперт вход в подвал, не вырвется ли чудовище. Он не хочет, чтобы его снова тревожили.   
  
В день рождения неожиданно его навещает Урие-сан и дарит книгу. Котаро рад, если он вообще может быть рад чему-то. В приюте и Академии его поздравляют, потому что так принято, а Урие-сан вообще не должен был приходить. Они находят тихое местечко в сквере возле здания Академии, садятся на лавку и неловко молчат. Котаро думает, что еще не благодарил Урие-сана за спасение, но сказать ничего по-прежнему не может. Слова застревают в горле, он давится ими, как комком слишком жесткой еды.   
  
– Прочитай ее, – Урие-сан кивает на книгу в неброском переплете, – не потому что я подарил, а это… это для тебя. Специально.   
  
Котаро кивает. Он чувствует глубоко-глубоко внутри робкий росток тепла к этому человеку. Ему хочется посидеть здесь подольше, в стороне от разговоров и суеты, от детей и взрослых, молча подставляя лицо весеннему солнцу, побыть еще немного рядом с кем-то, кому не все равно. Он уйдет сейчас, должно быть, у него же дела и семья, и Котаро со своим молчанием, почти несуществующей привязанностью и запертым в подвале криком ему неинтересен.   
  
Урие-сан не уходит. Он говорит:  
  
– В сказках, если злодей умирает, чары его спадают и все становится, как прежде. Здесь, – он кивает на книгу у Котаро на коленях, – иначе. Мир был создан прекрасным и чистым, но после того как Враг исказил его, ничто и никогда не станет прежним. Каждая кровопролитная война, каждая рана, каждое преступление – все оставляет следы. Ты же читал Библию. Ты знаешь, что грехопадение не отменить. Они пользуются этим – те, кто искажает мир, – потому что испортить легко, а восстановить как было – невозможно. Они пользуются этим, чтобы заставить нас отчаяться, чтобы обнажить нашу слабость, показать эфемерность наших надежд. Ты ведь знаешь это? Чувствуешь постоянно?  
  
Котаро знает и чувствует. Крик ворочается внутри, расправляя серые крылья. По скамье совсем рядом ползет пушистая полосатая гусеница, Котаро думает, что она потерялась, должно быть, подставляет палец и ссаживает ее в траву.   
  
– Но это не все, – продолжает Урие-сан, – потому что всегда есть то, что мы можем им противопоставить. Каждый может сделать что-то с отпущенным ему временем, с отпущенными ему силами. С отпущенным ему миром. Много или мало. Иногда гораздо больше, чем казалось изначально. Книга об этом: армии сражаются с армиями, но победа над злом зависит от маленького человека, и он не всегда выдерживает этот груз. Слабость огромна, но слабость обманчива. Мне кажется верным ответ, что дан еще в твоей Библии: делай, что должен, и будь, что будет.   
  
«Что **должен**? А **что** должен? Что если я не знаю?» – Котаро не смеет этого сказать, но он ведь и правда не знает.  
  
Урие-сан, кажется, слышит его мысли, потому что улыбается как-то странно, почти беспомощно:  
  
– На этой работе… не всегда мы можем спасти кого-то и никогда – исправить. Но каждый год жизни гуля – это минимум двенадцать погубленных людей. Я думаю об этом, когда мы ловим его или… или убиваем: сколько еще людей он мог съесть только в ближайший год. Мне нужно об этом думать, потому что почти всегда мы не успеваем. Почти всегда приходим слишком поздно. Мы ровно ничего не можем сделать для погибших, кроме как почтить их память, все остальное – для живых. Для тех, кто должен остаться, кто должен никого не встретить в темном переулке и никого не потерять. Каждый раз я чувствую себя очень слабым – на шаг позади зла. Но если бы никто не преследовал его, не наступал на пятки, то мы и не сидели бы здесь с тобой, наверное… – Урие-сан долго молчит, глядя куда-то внутрь себя, и Котаро молчит тоже, неосознанно поглаживая гладкий прохладный переплет. – Это то, что я должен делать, мне кажется. И я буду, пока не умру. Но что делать тебе, я не знаю. Кроме одного: выйди оттуда. Из подвала, где сидишь и ждешь лживого старика. Он заменил тебе мир на время, но он не весь мир, не все, что есть и будет. Он тебя обманул, как Змей в райском саду обманул людей, он дал тебе вкусить ложь и горечь, и то, что ни один человек вкушать не должен, но теперь время для другой истории. Каждому: грешнику, отступнику, обманутому – положено милосердие. Искаженный мир не станет прежним, но может быть исцелен. Нашими усилиями и чем-то еще… чем-то большим. Если ты христианин, ты должен лучше меня знать об этом.   
  
Урие-сан переводит дух, а Котаро щурится, глядя на солнце. Глаза слезятся от ярких лучей. Он думает: «Как мне выйти? Мне нельзя выйти. Это несправедливо, ведь они все останутся там. Я должен быть с ними. Я всегда должен был оставаться с ними».   
  
Голос Урие-сана звучит у него в голове.  
  
 _«Мы ровно ничего не можем сделать для погибших, кроме как почтить их память, все остальное – для живых»._  
  
Котаро думает: «Как я отдам этот долг живым? Что мне сделать для них? Как… как оправдать свое существование?»  
  
Он задыхается – это крик душит его, стискивает, давит, убивает. Донато Порпора смеется над ним. Он всегда будет смеяться, даже в тюрьме, даже в аду.   
  
«Спасите меня, – молит Котаро беззвучно, – кто-нибудь, спасите меня!» Может ли он просить об этом, если сам никого не спас?  
  
Солнце режет глаза нестерпимо, и Котаро отворачивается, ничего не видя сквозь слезы, кроме разноцветных бликов. Урие-сан придвигается ближе, обнимает его, и Котаро плачет навзрыд у него на груди впервые с того дня, когда крик появился на свет. От Урие-сана пахнет домом и войной. Котаро думает: «Это не драконы сражались в часовне в тот день. Там был только один дракон и рыцари, что сокрушили его».   
  
– У каждого из нас всегда есть и будут те, кого мы не спасли. – Голос Урие-сана полон солнца и печали. – Тем важнее жить дальше и защищать других. Зашивать прорехи и залечивать раны. Преследовать зло. До тех пор, пока мир не будет исцелен. Котаро, пока ты жив, он победил не до конца. Не дай ему победить. – И еще он говорит: – Я верю в тебя.  
  
Солнце плавит доски заколоченного наглухо подвала и греет замерзшего мальчика, что запер себя внутри вместе с мертвецами. Он хочет выйти, он хочет к живым хотя бы на время, пока не спасет кого-то, пока не искупит… но его вина безмерна – ее нельзя искупить, значит, пока не умрет и ад не вступит в свои права.   
  
***  
  
Ему снятся рыцари в сияющей броне, сражающиеся с драконом в часовне, перед ликом Господа. Дракон долго притворялся человеком, но его раскрыли, и теперь он сметает все вокруг огромным чешуйчатым хвостом, пытается ухватить рыцарей сильными цепкими лапами и запихнуть в огромную пасть. Дыхание его – яд, а не огонь, кто вдохнет – будет навек отравлен. Дракон защищает свою жизнь. Дракон защищает свое дитя.   
  
_«Ложь! Ложь! Не его дитя! Не его!»_  
  
Котаро просыпается в предутренней темноте под назойливый шум дождя и долго смотрит в окно на сплошную завесу, за которой не различишь ничего. Он, кажется, понимает, что должен делать дальше. Он хочет спасти кого-то от дракона. Кого-то, кого еще можно. Он хочет стать рыцарем.   
  
_«Ты ел их, Котаро. Ты знаешь, что за существа питаются людьми._ – Голос звучит в нем, заставляя сжиматься и тревожно ворочаться запертое в подвале чудовище с разверстой раной внутри. – _Ты не рыцарь. Ты мое непослушное дитя, мой любимый сын, который не хочет иного, кроме как остаться со мной. Ты мой. Ты такой же как я: детеныш дракона, вылупившийся из человеческого яйца. Кто еще примет тебя и поймет? Кто еще будет так любить тебя?»._  
  
«Ты лжешь, – думает Котаро, отчаянно хватаясь за голову, – лжешь, всегда лгал!» – Он бьет себя, но голос только смеется и никуда не девается. Котаро хочет сбежать, он поднимается вверх по лестнице к выходу, спотыкаясь и ссаживая ноги. Люк заколочен. Котаро сам это сделал, сам замуровал себя. Он берется за неструганые доски и тянет, пытаясь оторвать их, выломать, но сил не хватает. Он не сможет. Он слишком слаб.   
  
Смеющийся голос заполняет собой темные своды подвала. Крик внутри Котаро подобно бомбе с часовым механизмом отсчитывает секунды до взрыва, после которого здесь не останется ничего живого. Ад смотрит из черного провала знакомыми глазами с сеткой морщин в уголках. Улыбается, отечески и почти сочувственно. Ад ждет.   
  
Руки Котаро в крови и занозах, но он будто не чувствует боли. Он вцепляется в доски из последних сил, зная уже, какой будет итог, но не желая смириться. Дождь наверху смоет пыль и грязь, и утро будет свежим, как улыбка ребенка после пролитых слез. Он хочет увидеть это утро и следующее за ним. Он хочет, чтобы это было не зря, чтобы хоть что-то было не зря.   
  
«Простите меня, Юске, Акие, Казуки, Наоки, Тацио, Яно… Простите меня, простите меня, простите меня…»  
  
Он поднимает заплаканное лицо вверх, туда, откуда должна прийти помощь, последняя и чудесная помощь. Там только дощатая крышка гроба. Он умер во сне и оказался здесь. Он предал их всех, обрек на смерть в безвестности и темноте, как может сам он желать иной смерти?   
  
– Простите меня, – шепчет он как безумный, садясь на ступеньки и закрывая руками лицо, – простите, простите…   
  
– Котаро? – Он вздрагивает и поднимает глаза. Внизу, у первой ступеньки стоит Наоки, почти прозрачный и окутанный свечением, неярким и теплым. Он мертвенно бледен, а на животе у него огромная рана: кровавое пятно расползлось по рубашке и уже подсохло. Котаро вспоминает невольно, как Донато Порпора разделывал Наоки в одной из этих кладовок, а ему не позволил сбежать, и казалось тогда, что он выблюет в грязное эмалированное ведро свои внутренности. Там стоял густой терпкий запах крови и рвоты, и больше всего на свете Котаро хотел потерять сознание.   
  
«Он пришел за мной», – думает Котаро как-то отстраненно и почти спокойно. В подвале становится светлее, и Котаро замечает остальных: Юске и Яно, Казуки, Акие, Тацио. Он видит внизу их бледные силуэты, будто чуть подсвеченные фонарем. Он хочет испугаться, но ему удивительно не страшно.  
  
«Это справедливо, что они заберут меня, накажут меня. Я заслужил».  
  
Наоки поднимается к нему и садится на ступеньку рядом. Лицо у него строгое и серьезное, некоторое время Котаро вглядывается в него, но потом опускает глаза. Он ждет, что Наоки что-то скажет, хоть кто-нибудь из них что-то скажет, но его братья молчат.  
  
– Вы пришли за мной? – произносит Котаро первое и единственное, что пришло в голову.  
  
Наоки смотрит на него с печальным интересом и медленно кивает.   
  
«Господи, – думает Котаро, внезапно обмирая от леденящей и почти абсолютной безысходности, – не оставляй меня, прошу, только не оставляй. Будь со мной, когда это случится».  
  
Котаро хочет еще что-то спросить: про смерть и то, что случается после, но слова застревают в горле. В конце концов он и сам скоро все узнает. В голове мелькает малодушная мысль, что можно еще попытаться оправдаться – Котаро отбрасывает ее.   
  
– Ты просил прощения, – наконец говорит Наоки. – За что?  
  
«Разве ты не знаешь? – думает Котаро с тоской. – Разве не понял все-все, когда он убивал тебя? Разве не открываются мертвым тайны этого мира?»  
  
Он не может произнести этого, просто не может. Крик взрезает его изнутри, ломает ребра и раздирает грудную клетку, готовый вырваться и заполнить собой весь мир. Котаро обхватывает себя руками и сжимает что есть сил, чтобы сдержать его, не пустить. Пульс в виске бьется со знакомым глухим стуком молотка.   
_  
«Отбивай лучше, Котаро, я не люблю жесткое мясо»_  
 _  
Спасите меня. Спасите. Спасите. Кто-нибудь!_  
  
Он заставляет себя смотреть Наоки в глаза и произносит медленно и отчетливо, будто впечатывая слова намертво в свой приговор:  
  
– Я знал, что он убьет тебя. Тебя, Яно и Тацио. И молчал.   
  
Могильная плита тяжело опускается на него, придавливая грудь. Котаро кажется, что в углу рта скопилось слишком много крови и теперь она стекает вниз тонкой струей. Он улыбается Наоки или корчит гримасу – неважно. Он больше не может ни выдохнуть, ни вдохнуть.  
  
 _«Я молчал, и теперь крик разрывает меня изнутри. Я молчал, и теперь должен умереть, чтобы сдержать его. Юске, Казуки, Акие… я так долго жил в неведении и был счастлив, когда вы умирали… Тацио, Яно, Наоки – я убил вас молчанием, я убил вас, как Каин Авеля, и гнев господень теперь взыскует меня, и мне не выдержать, не выдержать его! Урие-сан ошибся, потому что я знал, знал, я ел плоды с этого дерева с открытыми глазами! Я видел Змея и не смел отказаться, и **он** заберет меня в ад, заберет к себе, где мне и место. Где… Господи, не отворачивайся от меня, не отворачивайся, потому что я не вынесу всей этой тьмы!»_  
  
Становится вдруг легко, будто могильная плита сверху куда-то исчезла, оставляя после себя только боль сломанных ребер и раздавленную грудь. Котаро судорожно дышит, и спертый воздух подвала кажется ему океанским бризом. Наоки обнимает его, прижимается щекой к щеке и шепчет с улыбкой в голосе:   
  
– Мне нашелся дом. Нам всем нашелся. Это правда, Котаро.   
  
Он такой теплый, несмотря на то, что мертв давно. Или… может, он никогда по-настоящему не умирал? Наоки сжимает его ладонь и говорит серьезно:   
  
– Я не хочу, чтобы ты остался здесь. Это неправильно. Никто из нас не хочет. Есть то, что можешь теперь сделать только ты. Вырасти. Помнить о нас. Не позволить никому больше запутаться в этой сети. Ты же сделаешь это? – Наоки смотрит на него с надеждой. Все они смотрят на него с надеждой. Чудовище забивается в дальний угол, уступая их свету и теплу, ложится на дно, чтобы дождаться там своего часа. Истекающий кровью раненый зверь, чей крик никогда не утихнет. Котаро встает и снова хватается за доски руками. Наоки и остальные ребята помогают ему, тяжелое дерево наконец поддается, и в прорехи меж выдранных досок льется свет. Там, наверху, уже утро и дождь давно закончился. Котаро щурится и продолжает ломать свой гроб, будто вырывает зубы у огромной, проглотившей его пасти.   
  
«Я не умру, – думает он отчаянно, – не умру, не умру. Я не дам тебе победить».   
  
Когда зубы зверя оказываются вырваны, Котаро высовывает голову из люка и несколько мгновений задыхается от нахлынувшего на него воздуха, купаясь в его стремительных потоках. Он смотрит вниз, еле различая тающие в ярком утреннем свете силуэты своих братьев, а потом спускается на пару ступеней, протягивает руку к Наоки и натыкается на пустоту. Наоки улыбается так беззаботно, что у Котаро сжимается сердце:  
  
– Иди, уже пора. Мы будем молиться о тебе, Котаро.   
  
– Спасибо. – Он не знает, говорит ли это вслух или только в своей голове, но уверен, что они все слышат. – Наоки, Тацио, Казуки, Юске, Яно, Акие. Я буду помнить о вас. Все время, пока живу.   
  
Его мертвые братья растворяются в лучах утреннего солнца, а Котаро выходит на свет из раззявленной беззубой пасти подвала. Чудовище утробно рычит где-то там, в глубине, переворачивая на другой бок свою больную тяжелую тушу.   
  
«Нет, – думает Котаро, – я не дам тебе вырваться. Никогда».   
  
Он захлопывает крышку так резко, что облачко пыли на миг поднимается воздух и оседает, колеблемое ветром, будто танцуя. Котаро выдергивает из своего сердца блестящие, красные от крови стальные гвозди и ими заколачивает люк снова. Не будет он больше слабым и слепым. Никогда не будет. Он станет рыцарем, что победит дракона. Он защитит их: других детей, еще не убитых, не проглоченных ненасытной пастью, не разделанных на части в темной кладовке. Это то, что он **должен** делать – пока дышит, пока живет, пока мир все еще так чудовищно искажен, пока он не отдаст _им_ долг, который невозможно отдать.   
  
Амон Котаро выходит из своего подвала, но подвал навсегда остается в нем: с маленьким кладбищем детских неупокоенных душ и запертым непрорвавшимся криком внутри. Он помнит, что, если люк когда-нибудь откроется, этот мир перестанет существовать.


End file.
